pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
IL019: Tentacool
''Tentacool & Tentacruel ''(メノクラゲドククラゲ Menokurage Dokukurage, lit. Menokurage Dokukurage or Tentacool Tentacruel) is the 19th episode of the Pokémon anime. It takes place in the island resort of Porta Vista. Tentacool, Tentacruel, and Horsea all made their debuts in this episode. Episode Plot Misty notices a hurt Horsea floating in the water while she, Ash, and Brock are waiting for a boat to the mainland. The Horsea is trying to warn them about something by drawing a picture with ink in the water, but Misty doesn't understand and tries to capture the Horsea. Before she can, an explosion happens and a boat is destroyed. Misty sends out Staryu, Starmie, and Goldeen to rescue the sailors that were flung into the ocean. Brock gets a nearby boat and helps rescue them. The sailors mumble about what made their ship blow up. Later, Ash and his friends meet Nastina, who looks just like Brutella from the last episode. She tells them about her plan to bulid a hotel on the ocean ( it is literally sitting on a coral reef) for wealthy tourists. But her plans have been bugging the Tentacool and Tentacruel that live in the area. She wants the Pokémon gotten rid of and is giving 1,000,000 dollars to the person that does the job. Brock and Ash want the money, but Misty turns her down and explains how much she loves water Pokémon. Nastina makes an announcement to the public and offers a reward to anyone that gets rid of the Tentacool. Ash and friends are almost run over by the town's residents as they run to the beach. Team Rocket offers to help Nastina by putting their Super Secret Stun Sauce on the Pokémon and then selling them at a fish market. But their fishing boat is stopped by angry Tentacool, who destroy the boat. Some of the sauce lands on a Tentacool, but instead of being stunned, it evolves into a Tentacruel 100 times larger than normal size and it starts destroying the city. Meowth gets captured by the Tentacruel and it uses him to talk to the people of the city. It explains that they are destroying the city just like Nastina did to their home on the coral reef. The Horsea from earlier begs them to stop but it is attacked by a Tentacool. Ash, Misty, and Brock send out their Pokémon to fight back. The Tentacruel doesn't understand why Pokémon would want to be friends with humans and Misty stops the Tentacruel in its tracks. She has gotten to the roof of a buliding and asks it to stop. She says that humans have understood that what they did was wrong and that the hotel wouldn't be bulid on the coral reef. The Tentacruel agrees to stop but it says that if their homes are attacked again it will destroy the city. It then tosses Meowth and he lands on top of a destroyed ferris wheel.Tentacruel and the Tentacool head back to the ocean but Nastina attempts to destroy the Tentacruel but she is picked up and thrown on top of her cousin Brutella's resturant and it collapes, just as Brutella is finished rebuliding it. Ash, Misty, and Brock finally get on a boat to the mainland. The Horsea decides to join Misty, so she captures it. Even though the Tentacool and Tentacruel almost destroyed the city, Misty still loves them. She does Ash's victory pose, which bugs him. Team Rocket are stuck in a bucket tied to the boat and they plot revenge. Debuts Human Characters * Nastina Pokémon Characters * Misty's Horsea * Tentacool * Tentacruel Trivia * There was a time when this episode was banned, due to the events of September 11, 2001. However, it is no longer banned, and is now available on CartoonNetwork.com to watch for free. * In the 1st Pokémon Theme Song it features a Giant Tentacruel smashing a building which is based from this episode. * The name Nastina comes from the word Nasty, which is why she is horrible. * Brutella returns in this episode fixing her restaurant after the damage caused in Beauty and the Beach, but it was destroyed when Nastina crashed into it. * Brutella and Nastina are cousins. * This is the first time Meowth is used to communicate to humans by a Pokémon. * The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Horsea. * Nastina calling the Tentacruel "Squiddly" may be a reference to the Hanna-Barbera character Squiddly Diddily. Quotes :"Blue skies." — Ash :"White clouds." — Brock :"And sea as far as you can see." — Misty :"Oh look, it's a Horsea, how cute." — Misty :"I didn't know you could do that." — Ash about Misty sending out three Pokémon at once :"Don't just stand there, go look for a boat to help them." — Misty being her bossy self :"The boss, I gotta tell the boss... what happened." — Sailor :"I'm the boss, Nastina!" — Nastina :"It's not finished but it'll be spectacular. The world's biggest luxury resort." — Nastina about her resort :"They're disgusting, you can't even eat 'em, and they're hurting my profits." — Nastina about the Tentacool :"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" — Misty about Nastina wanting to get rid of the Tentacool :"There's a girl that can't be bought." — Nastina about Misty :"What're you so mad about?" — Brock :"Doesn't that old woman make you sick?" — Misty :"Well, she's not really my type but-" — Ash :"She wants to destroy the Tentacool." — Misty :"And they're all so cute." — Misty :"Ugly." — Ash :"I guess ugly is in the eye of the beholder." — Brock :"If Tentacool are attacking humans, then there must be a very good reason for it." — Misty :"Do you really think so?" — Ash :"Of course! Tentacool are so squishy and nice when you hold them, and they call the pretty red spot on their heads 'The Ruby of the Sea'." — Misty :"Who calls it that?" — Brock :"Well, I call it that, it's my name for it." — Misty :"When you talk about Water Pokémon, it's like you get a different personality." — Ash :"I don't understand why you can't see their charm. Water Pokémon are so beautiful and have such depth, like that Horsea we saw, it was a talented artist." — Misty :"Art? You mean that ink it spit out of its mouth?" — Ash :"They're really communicating" — Ash about Misty and Horsea :"Say, didnt that picture it drew look like a Tentacool?" — Ash :"Maybe it was telling us about the Tentacool, and why that ship was sunk." — Brock :"Is that right Horsea?" — Misty :"Sea, Sea." — Horsea :"EXTERMINATE?!" Misty about Nastina's proposition :"She'll do anything to destroy them." — Brock about Nastina :"She expects to get people to destroy the Tentacool for money? Ridiculous." — Misty :"It's not ridiculous to them." — Ash :"Hey, they got a lot of spunk." — Nastina :"That's a new definition of 'Spunk'." — Ash :"Look at that hair." — Jessie :"Disaster." — James :"I don't need your beauty tips! I need to get rid of Tentacool!" — Nastina :"It's a very distinctive style, just don't shoot." — Jessie :"You mean di-stink-tive." — Meowth :"We are terribly sorry." — Jessie :"Yes, very sorry, please, leave your little Tentacool extermination project to Team Rocket." — James :"Yes we heard you the first time." — Jessie about Nastina :"They're disrespecting the ocean." — Misty about Team Rocket. :"There's nothing like making money." — Jessie :"Get the stun sauce, start the stun sauce!" — Meowth :"We don't have enough of it." — Jessie :"There must be 10,000 of them." — James :"Aaaah! We super-sized it!" — Jessie about the Tentacool that evolved into a gigantic Tentacruel. :"This is impossible. Even at it's greatest height a Tentacruel shouldn't be more than seven feet tall." — Brock about Tentacruel :"That must be the gang leader." — Ash about Tentacruel :"How dare that thing crush my hotel! Commence fire!" — Nastina :"Oh, thank badness we survived." — Jessie :"We're high, and dry." — James :"It's a good thing we grabbed on to this pole. It should be safe to climb down now." — Jessie :"Oh, it's a good thing I just got that insured. OK, That's the last straw Tentacruel I'm comin' after ya!" — Nastina about her resort :"It's Meowth." — Jessie :"Meowth has abandoned us. Ah, it's a Tentacruel world." — James :"No time for drama, let's get out of here." — Jessie :"We are Tentacool and Tentacruel, hear us now! Humans have destroyed our ocean home and now we will have our revenge." — Tentacool :"Tentacool destroy buildings." — Meowth :"Tentacruel's using Meowth as a puppet." — Brock :"Now we will begin to destroy your world, your home, as you have so fooly tried to destroy ours, and not one of you has the right to complain about it!" — Meowth :"Their homes must've been where that hotel's being built." — Ash :"That's right, the coral reef!" — Brock :"That's exactly what Horsea was trying to tell us. I should've understood what it was trying to say. And I call myself a Water Pokémon trainer." — Misty :"I'm sorry Horsea, you got beaten up, and you did it all for us humans. Thank you." — Misty about Horsea :"Pikachu's reasoning with it?" — Brock :"I'm countin' on ya Pikachu." — Ash :"Please listen Tentacruel. This is enough! We human's understand that we've hurt you. We won't destroy your homes anymore. We're sorry, so please." — Misty :"If this happens again, we will not stop. Remember this well" — Tentacruel speaking through Meowth :"Meowth, where am I?" — Meowth :"For the moment..." — Jessie :"...We've got our feet on the ground." — James :"Eat lead Sqiuidly!" — Nastina shooting Tentacruel :"She doesn't get the message, does she?" — Ash about Nastina :"What's wrong with you Nastina? Don't you understand? What you're trying to do is wrong for everybody because it hurts Pokémon and humans." — Misty :"Goodbye Tentacruel, we'll remember." — Misty saying goodbye to Tentacruel :"You shouldn't drop in on me like this." — Brutella :"I thought that's what cousins are for." — Nastina :"So Misty, you still think jellyfish Pokémon are cute?" — Ash :"Sure do." — Misty :"But right now, Horsea's the cutest Pokémon of all, come on Horsea." — Misty calling out her new Horsea :"Wait a minute that's supposed to be my pose." — Ash :"I know, but I've always wanted to try it out for myself." — Misty :"That's a good idea. Next time I'll try it." — Brock :"OHH! Why don't you guys just think up your own poses ok?" — Ash :"You should be flattered that people want to try out your pose." — Brock :"That's right, don't be so greedy." — Misty :"What?!" — Ash :"We'll get them next time." — Team Rocket as the episode ends Gallery IL019- Tentacool & Tentacruel 2.png|Horsea signifying the dangers of Tentacool and Tentacruel IL019-_Tentacool_&_Tentacruel_3.jpg|Misty giving Nastina a piece of her mind Nastina.png|Nastina IL019- Tentacool & Tentacruel 4.png|Misty talking about the Tentacool IL019- Tentacool & Tentacruel 5.png|Team Rocket giving their introduction Links Watch this and other episodes: Pokémon Episode 19: Tentacool & Tentacruel Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Pokémon: The Original Series episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Anime stubs